


fallen pieces

by neradia3



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode 2x03, F/F, I think? maybe?, Isobel just wants some cuddles okay?, Isobel told Liz to hold her and no one can tell me otherwise, Liz Ortecho's POV, Liz really cares about Isobel, Lizobel, Not Established, Second Person Perspective, pining?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neradia3/pseuds/neradia3
Summary: Liz holds Isobel's life in her hands.or...Liz reflects on the moments after saving Isobel's life (again).
Relationships: Isobel Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	fallen pieces

_Hold me._

Those words echo in your ears, stain in the crevices of your mind. They barely leave Isobel's lips in a puff of air. But they capture you, the two words that carve into your chest, as Isobel guides your hand to wrap your arm around her shoulders and pulls herself closer to you. 

You didn't expect this of Isobel, Isobel Evans. The cold queen, who--despite having been through so much, including what happened tonight--can hold her own. Seeing this side of Isobel aches your heart, wraps itself in ropes and tugs too hard that it shatters, then falls to pieces. You decide to pick up Isobel's fallen pieces instead of your own, and you're okay with that. You brush your thumb up and down her arm, right by her shoulder, and breathe. You're glad that Isobel's breathing, too. 

_You scared me so much. So much._ You feel the words form on your lips, but they stay stuck in your throat.

You can't unsee Isobel unconscious and lying on the floor, blood pooling at her legs. She was fading away by the second. You would've been there. You should've been there for her. And it angers you that Isobel had to go through that alone, almost dying as a result. You remember holding her so tight and crying when she finally opened her eyes, but you didn't want her to hear you, see you.

Luckily, now, it's dark. You still don't want her to see the water in your eyes, the tear that rolls hot down your cheek because all you can think about is how you could've lost her. 

The fire crackles and fills your nose with the scent of flame and throws a blanket over the silence. It feels like hours are passing by, but it's only been minutes. Just minutes.

You sniffle and lead Isobel to lay her head against you, and she doesn't hesitate. You start to stroke her hair, too, and you can't get over how soft it feels under your fingers. 

"Are you doing okay?" you ask in a whisper. It's a stupid question to ask someone who was so close to dying, again, but it doesn't hurt to ask anyway. 

Isobel hums. "You won't leave, right?" 

"Not until you get tired of me."


End file.
